


Oliver the Chef

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Game of Cards Land [27]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Written for Challenge 13: Word List Game of Cards Phase 9





	

**Title:** Oliver the Chef  
**Fandom:** Arrow  
**Characters/Pairing(s):** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** naked baking  
**Word Count:** 342  
**Words/Prompts Used:** kitchen, bake, pie, apple spoon, sugar, nougat, dessert, truffle, caramelize  
**Written for Challenge 13: Word List Game of Cards Phase 9**

Felicity walked down the stairs of the loft and looked over at Oliver on the sofa. “Have you been here the whole time?”

“Yeah. I hope you don’t mind. I wanted to watch the game.” Oliver took his bare feet off the sofa and made space for her to sit down. “Did you have a good nap?”

“No. Not really.” Felicity sat down on the sofa next to Oliver. “I had the weirdest dream.”

“Tell me.” Oliver prompted her.

“No!” Felicity shook her head. “You’ll laugh.”

“I promise. I won’t laugh. Just tell me.” Oliver smiled.  

Felicity sighed. “I dreamt that you were naked in the kitchen baking apple pies.”

“Naked?” Oliver bit his lip to keep from laughing.

“Well. You had an apron on.” Felicity wrinkled her nose. “You know the one that has ‘Lick my spoon’ written on it.”

“The one you bought me in Ivy Town?” Oliver chuckled. “I think your blood sugar must be low. I could whip you up something. What do you want?”

“Nougat!” Felicity grabbed him by the arm. “Can you make a nougat thing?”

“So you want desert?” Oliver grinned. “I was thinking some pasta.”

Felicity smiled and let go of his arm. “Pasta is okay but I still want something sweet.”

“I will see what I can do.” Oliver got up and went to start the pasta. He opened the freezer and found some ice cream. He put together a caramel sauce for the ice cream.

Felicity wandered over to the bar and sat down. “What are you making?”

“It’s just a sauce for the ice cream.” Oliver shrugged. “You said you wanted sweet. There’s chocolate truffle ice cream in the freezer and I thought I’d make a sauce. I’m just waiting for the sugar to caramelize.”

“You are so sweet.” Felicity smiled and looked him up and down.

“You know I can still get naked and put on my apron for you.” Oliver winked.

“Then I wouldn’t be hungry any more. Not for food, that is.” Felicity gave him a mischievous grin.


End file.
